opposition
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Bila Ivan layaknya Nona Katyusha, maka Alfred adalah Tuan Tentara yang justru menjadi oposisinya. [amerus] (1/2)


("Dunia telah membenciku karena dirimu. _Bukankah kau puas, sekarang?'"_ ) Kurasa kau bahkan harus mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan hal itu, sayang!

* * *

Hari ini, hujan deras di Moskow.

Ivan mengerjapkan mata, melihat sekelilingnya dengan kerjapan mata yang telah menangkap visualisasi horizontal di mana rakyatnya berlarian ke tempat yang sanggup dijadikan tempat berteduh maupun dengan jantung berdegup kencang mengeluarkan payung maupun satu eksemplar koran yang dilempar setiap pagi di teras rumah―mungkin terbawa di tas.

Benar, mereka manusia. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung namun sedikit ringkih itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan manusia yang rasanya memenuhi semua tempat. Apa yang ia harapkan dari jumlah penduduk yang menyentuh angka seratus sepuluh juta lebih?

(... meski itu cukup kosong untuknya pribadi, maksud Ivan, _lihat betapa luas tanahnya._ Meski Kekaisaran Romawi Suci bergabung kembali pun, tanahnya bahkan masih jauh lebih luas. Agaknya sulit untuk menyingkirkan Federasi Rusia sebagai jawara negara terluas di muka bumi ini.)

Manusia bisa sakit, secara morfologi. Sebenarnya, tubuh mereka semua―para personifikasi negara―juga bisa merasakan sakit yang dikarenakan eksternal seperti dikarenakan pukulan maupun sayatan, atau internal seperti yang manusia rasakan ketika demam atau ingin muntah. Hanya saja ...

"Hujan yang seperti ini saja, sih," Ivan menengadah, langit yang menangis dan maniknya yang berawan gelap. Tatapannya kosong, layaknya anak kecil yang dosa asalnya baru saja dihapuskan setelah dibaptis, "aku tidak akan sakit karenanya."

"Serius? Kudengar Chaiya jatuh sakit karena hujan tahun lalu―oh, itu hujan es yang cukup besar seperti bola tenis. Kurasa ada pengecualian infeksi penyakit untuk yang sepertimu dan Arthur, eh?"

 _Ini suara yang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan, dan tepat ada di belakangnya._

Dengan gerakan tubuh ke belakang sebagai respon sopan untuk tidak membalas perkataaan lawan bicara tanpa melihat langsung ke dalam pasang kelereng akuamarin itu, senyuman Ivan yang seperti sutra itu turut terbentuk seiring dengan syal merah mudanya yang bergoyang karena energi kinetik yang ada.

"Itu karena tanah Thai jarang dilanda hujan besar seperti diriku dan Arthur," tawanya kecil. "Aku kira kau cukup pintar untuk itu."

Ivan menahan napas, kemudian membuang udara suplementer yang ada dengan lelah.

"Dan cukup pintar untuk tidak datang ke sini ketika pergantian musim yang sama dinginnya, Alfred."

Lihat ekspresi kesal yang terpancar dari mata cecunguk pirang kotor ini, meski mulut pelahap _hamburger_ itu masih menampilkan senyum lebar (yang menyebalkan).

Entah apa yang ada di hati pemuda yang hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu kecuali rasa puas dan sedikit persentase dengki.

"Tenang saja, aku _masih_ punya otak, _entah di bagian mana_ di atas tulang atlasku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, oke? Dasar tidak punya hati." Masih kukuh, rupanya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"

"Dingin, tidak punya jiwa."

Ivan terbahak, namun pelan sekali. "Kurasa arti dari menghampiriku hari ini hanya untuk membuatku tersinggung?'

"Ah, _negara adidaya_ seperti dirimu pasti tahu seberapa besar rasa toleranku pada rasa sakit, termasuk sakit hati. Menyerah saja－"

"Kau, serius－tidak merasa tersinggung, atau bersedih hati?"

Alfred tidak mengerutkan dahi, namun tanda tanya besar imajiner ada di wajahnya. Terpampang jelas betapa rasa sedikit terkejut dan bingung dan iri hati－sudah seperti membaca pikirannya saja.

Tunggu, mengapa pula Alfred harus iri padanya?

Oh! Tentu, toleran pada rasa sakit. Bukankah seperti itu stereotip tentang Ivan (di mata Alfred, di mata mereka semua)?

Betapa adilnya dunia ini. "Tidak, untuk apa juga? Bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berduka karena penggambaran seperti itu di mata kalian?"

Ivan mengerjapkan mata, siapa yang mengira ekspresi Alfred akan sangat menyenangkan untuk ditonton.

Ekspresi itu. Bukan ketakutan, hanya saja－

(Sesungguhnya, apa yang harus digambarkan dari ekspresi tanpa makna?)

"Aku selalu dianggap penjahatnya di sini. Ibaratnya, aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menduduki sisi gelap. Kemudian? Apa lagi? Rasanya ketika aku bernapas saja kalian semua akan bergidik－tanpa maksud yang jelas, mungkin kalian tak lagi takut, mungkin hanya untuk mencemoohku?"

Pemuda dengan mantel krem muda yang tebal itu menyatukan lima pasang jarinya erat-erat, memiringkan kepala.

"Mengisolasiku, mengasingkanku, menjauhiku－tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu sendirian, benar? Tidak perlu bersusah hati, dunia membenciku. Hei ..."

Ivan mendekat, menyentuh dada Alfred yang tertutupi oleh _bomber jacket_ coklat tebal itu dengan telunjuknya yang lentik, sentuhan pelan tanpa rasa sakit. Alfred hanya terdiam.

"Terima kasih kepada dirimu! Dunia membenciku! Dan dengan tahu diri dan rasa superior yang tinggi, kau dengan ringan hati dan tangan berkunjung ke negeri tirai besi ini hanya untuk mencicipi rasa sedihku!"

(Senyum Ivan sangatlah manis. Itu menyayat hati Alfred. Rasanya ada bunyi hancur maya yang hanya bisa ia dengar seorang diri. Bukankah ini alutsista yang terlalu kuat?)

"Bukankah kau sangat baik kepadaku, eh?" tanya Ivan, retoris.

"Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara. Ekspresi bosanmu itu cukup menyedihkan－atau memang menyedihkan?"

"... aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa sendirian. Kautahu, meski－meski kau brengsek dan beku dan segala hal yang menyebalkan－"

Tapi ia Amerika Serikat, bung. Ia tidak akan mengucapkan omong kosong seperti, _permisi, maaf, dan terima kasih._

Alfred menggertakkan gigi, apa gerangan yang membuat ia kesal? Senyum Ivan? Atau karena ia－sebagai pahlawan, seharusnya－gagal tersenyum pada saat ini?

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, rasanya di lengan jaket yang tebal itu pembuluh baliknya sudah naik ke permukaan.

"－bagaimana pun juga. Aku ini pahlawan. Apa ini dari konversasi ini hanya ingin berujung pada perkataan bahwa aku gagal? Rasanya senyum brengsekmu menyiratkan itu, bangsat."

Alfred tidak suka merasa gagal. _Meski hanya untuk satu orang._

"Gagal?"

(Oh, oh, oh. Dan hanya Ivan yang sadar akan hal itu.)

"Tidak juga, kau berhasil menjadi pahlawan dunia ini－ya?" Ivan terkikik, kedua tangannya ia pindah tempatkan untuk menyentuh dua bahu Alfred yang tegap, menyederkan telapak tangannya yang sedikit dingin untuk sedikit meremas jaket Alfred dengan lembut.

Apakah ini bahu yang sudah menahan beban dunia? (Sekaligus penghasil beban, kali-kali.)

Alfred menatapnya tajam－kali-kali juga, hanya Ivan yang pernah mendengar suara beratnya ketika merasa _kesal_ seperti sekarang ini.

"Biadab, kau mengatakan hal yang ingin kudengar, benar? Aku tidak sama seperti Arthur dan Antonio－para konsumen kebohongan."

"Jadi, kau mau fakta?"

"Ya." Menahan emosi? Matahari mulai turun, begitu pula sinar terang Alfred. Aliran sungai yang terlalu tenang ini membuat keadaan nostalgis tidak bisa dihindari. Apakah ini tidak terlalu dingin untuk orang Amerika?

"－jawab."

Rasa puas. Rasa penasaran membakar hati Ivan yang dingin. Rasa gembira yang lebih besar dari melihat Toris dengan tatapan sedihnya, atau kedua saudarinya dengan senyum bahagia mereka. Ini－rasa puas yang berkobar-kobar.

(Bukankah ini pertanda bahwa ia menang?)

Ivan tersenyum, kedua tangannya turunkan perlahan, sangat pelan sampai terjatuh di depan dada bidang Alfred, merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih karuan, namun jauh lebih panas dari tubuh Ivan yang ringkih dan dingin.

Mungkin Alfred sudah terlalu sering mendatanginya untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau. Mungkin terlalu banyak berkunjung ke Moskow membuat Alfred toleran pada rasa dingin, apa babi kapitalis ini masih ingin kemampuan toleran lainnya?

(Ivan tidak akan pernah memberi Alfred apa yang ia mau.)

Betapa tamaknya engkau! Oh, dan omong-omong－

－ini senyum yang tulus! Setulus sukma Nona Katyusha yang menjaga cintanya sampai tentara itu kembali untuk menjaga tanah Rusia. Bukankah _cinta mereka_ juga sangat tulus pada masanya?

"Kau hanya gagal untuk menjadi pahlawanku."

(Siapa yang tahu, kapan Katyusha menyerah ketika tentara itu tak kunjung kembali.)

* * *

 **－kesambet euy.**


End file.
